The Untitled Ones My own story i am writing
by theUntitledOnesWriter
Summary: .....half vampire, half wizard.....where will there new relationship take them?....will sophia find her parents? or will Noah and Sophia die in the process of saving Sophia parents and auggie? read to find out.. i know its not part of the twilight series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Untitled Ones**

It was as though I was knocked out and thrown into a deep dream. I ended up in the bed of a old red Toyota pick up, with a bunch of others my age. There were some in the cab frightened, and 3 others in the bed with me. But there was one boy that caught my eye. I don't mean in a sexual way, more in the sense of he was not like the rest of us. I don't even think he was fully human.

As I go for the attempt to move closer, I tilt my head to the right more. I stopped though, I don't understand why. I believe it was because I felt a tug on my sweater, but it might have also been because the boy turned and was staring at me now. I turned back to face the brown hair boy tugging on my sweatshirt. He just shook his head saying "Don't...I'm warning you."

"What is your name boy?" I asked the brown haired boy. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I do not remember ma'am." That strikes me hitting me hard. Then I thought about it...what was my name? I decided to give the boy a name. "How about Howard, that sounds like a fitting name for you." And it did. The boy looked to be 12 years old, still young, but why was he not at home with his parents? He smiled and gave me an okay nod.

I faced the boy that had caught my eye. Instead of trying to move closer to him, i actually looked at him this time. He was wearing a navy blue sweater with his hood covering his face. I think it was medium sandy blond hair hiding under it. But I was not 100% sure. After peering around again at the other kids around me, I realize that I and the mysteries boy were the oldest. Though I think he was a year older, 18. He turned my way again, was his eyes royal purple?? I was shocked, they must be contacts. But they were not. Suddenly he placed his hand between us, asking me to take it and go to him. I did.

As I stated to reach for his had, Howard the brown hair boy looked and me dead in the eye and mouthed "DON'T", to me. "It will be okay Howard." As I smile and give him comfort. I took the mystery boys hand which was colder than normal, and moved sitting next to him on his right. I looked him in the eyes for a long time as I tilt my head to the left this time. "You are not normal sir, what is your name?" I can't believe I said that to him out loud. He turned his head to the right so both of are faces and tilted at each other instead of away.

He moved his hand and placed it on my cheek, as he still held my hand. "My dear, my name is not important right now. Though, I must inform you that i am not the only immortal between the two of us." He saw my face scrunch up in confusion. "Dear, do you not know that yet?" I spat out the words as fast as I can before I even noticed, "I am human, aren't I?" He gave me this adorable yet smirking smile, "Than I am sorry to inform you early."

WHAT, WHAT DOES HE MEAN!? "Sir, I am lost. But you did answer my question; you are not human but immortal. But what are you? I want to say vampire, your hands are cold as ice, and your eyes beam bright royal purple. Though, I do not fully agree with vampire."

"You are correct my dear. I am not a vampire, nor a wolf like in Twilight."  
"Than, what are you sir?"  
"It is weird for this day and time for a woman to call a man sir, isn't it?"  
"Do not try to change the subject please. You are starting to make me angry." And he was, he wasn't a vampire, and I already knew he was not a wolf. Wolfs are warm at the touch not cold.  
"There, there," he began to stroke my hair which comforted me in a scary sense. "I will explain to you shortly."

"What is that suppose to mean." As I spitted the last word out the truck came to a roar and shifted into gear. Everyone flung back to the door of the bed except the boy and I. My eyes widen because we should have flung with the rest. I looked at him with eyes of curios. He gave me that half smile again as mouthed, "Hold on." I gave him my scrunched up confused face again. All of a sudden his arm is wrapped around my waste and held me tight around his body. I clung on like it was the end of my life. Which, at this point I did not know. As I open my eyes I see he has grabbed onto a low hanging branch and was pulling me with him to rest upon it.

"What are you?"  
"Many things, I am sort of a vampire you will say. I need to feed so I can stay strong. I have fast reflexes like a vampire, and hearing that can go on for miles. But unlike them, I can feed off of other things besides blood."  
"Like what exactly?"  
"Will you promise to not think its some kind of trap?"  
"Yes." I said, and I meant it. It was nice to hear it wasn't only blood he drank.  
"Sex or kissing. Or at least that's all my master has told me. I have only drink blood though."  
"How come?"  
"It is not right to make someone have sex with you?"  
I smiled at that even bigger, "That is very thoughtful of you."  
He was laughing now, "I guess it is. But i really do not know what I am. I can read minds, climb trees, mind control, and magical powers as you would call it."  
He lost me on read minds. "So you can read my mind, and control me??" I was scared shitless now.  
"No."  
"But you just said!"  
"I can not read you mind my dear. Nor can i control you, all i have been able to do is comfort you, and relax your body."

My head was spinning now. I almost fell out of the tree, but the boy had caught me. Than i heard a gun shot like it was underneath us. What is going on??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Untitled Ones

BAM! It happened again. I was in one place one moment, and another the next. The last thing I remember was sitting in a tree with this boy and being shot at by a gun. Now, well shit now I'm in a bed in a room I have never been before.

I attempt to sit up to look around me, but I'm suddenly forced back down on the bed. I roll over on my left side and i am all of a sudden looking at this beautiful sandy blond boy. WAIT! It's the same one. But why are we not in a tree, why are we in a bed, in a room that's new to me?....this cant be a dream.

Again I'm tilting my head to the side, this time defiantly drawn in by the boys royal purple eyes. "What happened, where are we?" I'm even more confused now because as i peer into his eyes i can see he is afraid, but of what? "Why do you look afraid?" My voice is jittery now.

"You fell out of the tree when the truck exhaust popped. We are at my place because you didn't wake up. It's been 3 nights now...are you okay?" So it wasn't a gun, I didn't get shot. YAY! But asleep for 3 days no, I couldn't have been in a coma, I would have been rushed to the hospital. I move to attempt to sit up again so I can talk more comfortably. But again I was forced down.

"Why do you keep forcing me down?"  
"Because you are changing."  
"What do you mean, you lost me now."  
"Look down darling." Okay darling, ha it was cute really but so old fashion. Than again i was always calling him sir. Alright I'll forgive him. But look down what does he mean by that. So i look down and he lifts the blanket. As I am looking down my legs are glowing neon blue. Okay don't freak out, he will have an answer.  
"Uh...what is going on?!" AHH I wasn't suppose to freak! "Why am I blue?!" There I go again, why do I keep freaking. It's like I'm just doing whatever I am feeling.

"You are changing my darling; remember when i told you i was not the only immortal?"  
"Yeah....so your saying I'm the other immortal?"  
"Exactly."

I sit up this time and jump out of the bed. Well rolled on the floor, my legs are currently jellied. The boy gets up after me to give me a hand. I am caught yet again by his eyes and allow him to help me. But seriously what the fuck is happening to me. He places me back on the bed yet again. Maybe he is right maybe I should lay here until I'm changed or whatever is really happening to me.

"This is weird." He says as he peers at me with his confused face and tilted head. Man did it make him look sexy. "You are only half way turning. You should have been fully changed by now." He finished his sentence a man in his late 20s walks in. I began to open my mouth to say something but the man covered my mouth with his figure.

"Shhh..my lady, be patient."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Untitled Ones

As Mr. Adult dude checks me out like a doctor, I realize he must the boys master or whatever he called him before. Though Mr. Adult dude was getting kind of touchy and I was becoming very uncomfortable. I try to slap his hands away from examining me.

"Sophia, please I need to finish examining you so I know why your only half changing." Mr. Adult dude said in a frustrating voice being a tiny bit violent with me to hold my legs back to the bed.

Why did he just call me Sophia? That is not my name is it? Shit I don't even fucking remember. "Yes, Sophia is you name. And I am Agustin, and the boy is Noah." What how did he know what i was thinking...oh shit that's right he can read minds...how come, what did Agustin say his name was again? Noah, yeah that sounds right. Oh shit Mr. Adu...I mean Agustin is starring at me. (blah blah blah blah blah). "I can see past your blahs Sophia and I can read the things you do not think yet." Damn that sucks...fuck. Well than Mr. tell me something I don't know yet I thought in my mind so Noah didn't hear.

"You Sophia, belong to Noah now. You two are meant to be, what do you call it now a days..soul mates?"

"Master...stop." I hear Noah whisper to Agustin with bright scarlet cheeks.

"Why? She asked, and she might as well know now. I mean what if she didn't realize you were her soul mate and ran off after she changed? Than you would be both dead!"  
"I am sorry master, you are right." And off Noah turned and glided across the room to an empty couch where he sat staring at the two of us. Blank.

"What do you mean I am his soul mate and we would both die without each other?" I don't even know what mood I was in. Am I confused, curios, excited, pissed? I can't even describe it. My heart did melt during the conversation still, so I must be happy.

"Sophia, you can call me Auggie. And do you remember in the tree when Noah explained that he is not a vampire, but feeds off blood, along with sexual stuff?"

Ahh the reading mind thing again. "Yes. But he said he only feed off blood and not with sex because it would be taken advantage over a woman."  
"Exactly, that is the way for all of our kind. But you two are soul mates. You have been since you were born."  
"Okay so were soul mates, that's actually okay with me." Okay ahh enough with the talking out loud! shit shit shit. Did Noah hear? I glance over to the couch Noah was sitting on, and yes, of course he heard he is giving me that adorable half smile. Oops there goes the melting heart again.

"You two will both be stronger now, now that you guys don't need to feed off blood." Auggie had a wicked mean villainess smile on his face. Oh no what does that mean?  
"What do you mean?"  
Noah stepped in this time, woah how did he get here this fast. He was now holding my hand. "He means Sophia, that because we are soul mates we can feed off sexual contact and gain a stronger energy from it. If we were not soul mates we would only be able to feed off blood and gain a weaker energy but enough to keep us living." Noah was now very shy. "It also would mean if we were not soul mates that you would not be in this situation right now and in mid change."

OKAY, now I get it. So I really am Noah's soul mate. But once I change I can't feed off blood, but I have to feed by sex?!? SHIT I'm a virgin, god he is going to think I suck.

"Don't worry Sophia; you can feed off blood still but only Noah's, and Noah can only feed blood from you."  
"Really?" This came from Noah. He seemed happy. Does that mean he doesn't want to have sex with me. Am I that hideous.  
"No Sophia, he does not think you are hideous. He did not know he could still feed off blood, but only his soul mates." Both Noah and i gained a giant grin on our faces, but not looking at each other. "And both of your guys can stop worrying, you both are virgins so one wont think more of the other." Okay embarrassing time.

I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and covered my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Untitled Ones

So, I know I am changing this time. Auggie explained that is why I am having these moments where I black out. Now my question is what was with the truck and all the other kids. It isn't normal waking up in a truck bed, you know. Or maybe it is for some, but not for me. At first I was thinking kid napping, which is only half right. Because, if it was only kidnapping, Noah wouldn't be there, he would have fought them off.

I noticed Noah looking at me, he really is having a hard time with this "Not being able to read my brain" deal. "What are you thinking my Sophia?" the he corrected him self after I just stared at him a little longer blank as hell. "I mean, what are you thinking about Sophia?" That was much better.

"Why were you in the truck with the rest of the kidnapped children? You should have been powerful enough to fight them off? I mean you are an immortal."  
"I did not fight back because all those children in there are like us, only they haven't started changing yet."  
"So the people were taking us for our powers once we changed?" This was starting to make more since now.  
"Let me explain. Are you comfortable? This might be long. OH and no questions till the end." I shook my head as in "okay" and wiggled around a bit until I was comfortable. Then I looked back at Noah to let him know I was ready. He had moved closer into a small arm chair and leaned forward with a serious face. Okay so this is serious listen carefully there might be a quiz in the end, I thought to myself which almost made me giggle. Auggie in the corner must have read me, because he began cracking up and fell to the floor. Noah looked at him then decided to kick him out.  
"Noah what if you need me though?"  
"I will call." Noah really didn't want to play games. OOH, so adult like.

"The people driving the truck were not regular humans off the street; these humans are part of the government. When all of our kind agreed to tell humans what we were, we went to the government first, bad mistake. We are considered aliens to them; they do not want to tell the world about us until they have done there tests. Well when one of our kinds told them how it is we change people into our kind, they explained it was genetics."  
"Genetics?"  
"Shhh. let me finish." I nodded at that. My bad.  
"Yes genetics. Males turn first, usually around the age 10." I thought back to the children in the truck, and Howard. So I was right, well 2 years off, but I was right. They were all really young. "The kids in the truck were all turning the age ten during this month some time. That is usually how they pick out there children. But they now invented a device that can pick up on our powers."  
"What about me though. If I'm guessing females do not turn until they meet there soul mates?"  
Noah leans forward, to grab my hands in his. They are no longer cold, that must mean my change is almost complete. "Sophia, no questions. But I will answer only this one."  
I nodded my head again; man this being quiet thing really sucks. I start getting ancy but I guess I'm listening for the better. I did ask.  
"Your powers were read as they were walking around your neighborhood. They should not have, it has never picked up a female before. Though, it picked you out because of me." Noah's face turned to hurt. He really feels bad for what is happening around me. Sadly I am okay with it. I do not understand that yet. "If, I had not been in the truck with them in front of your house, you would have never begun to change. Or, at least not know." He peered at me with tears in his eyes. I whipped them away, and gave him my look that I use for "its okay".

"Sophia it is not okay. This has never happened to a female your age. Females begin to change around the age of twenty five, and finish changing at the age 30. You began early because of me. But if rumors are correct, you will go through a painful change, and be fully changed some time during this year."  
"What about you though? Other males? They all change young."  
"For males it takes longer to change. They start at round age ten, and then they will be fully changed at around 32. By then they search for there mates." I try to process everything, and put it all together. So far if I understand correctly. I'll be fully changed by 18, and my mate will be fully changed at 32. Shit we are going to be one weird couple.

I didn't hear the door open, when I saw Auggie come in out of the corner of my eyes. I turned and faced him. "Sophia" Auggie calls my name. "You will not be alone this year for a painful change. You also wont look funny as a couple, one looking 32 and the other 18." Ah, he did it again. But this time I am glad. I motion for him to continue. "What I mean by this you two. Is that now that Sophia has found her mate and is changing faster then ever, is that in a week Noah this will begin for you to."  
"Master what do you mean?" Noah was way lost, as I was.  
"You triggered her. And because you are true mates, you will become fully changed the same time as Sophia. This way so you both do not look as Sophia calls it. Wired."

HA, yes so I won't be in this alone and married to some 32 year old. Yes, yes, yes! Auggie's lips curl up in a giant smile smirk. Maybe him being able to read me and Noah cant is a good thing. It's a giant game of keeping secrets. 'THUMP'. Auggie and I both jump and that sound. The next thing we know we are running towards Noah who is now on the floor.

"NOAH, NOAH, NOAH! WAKE UP NOAH!" My heart is pounding, and i cant fight back my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Untitled Ones

{Noah's POV}  
"Noah, Noah, Noah" is all I can hear. Auggie and my darling Sophia were worried I can tell. Man I don't know what happened. I tried to reply to tell them I'm okay, but nothing was coming out. "Noah, wake up please Noah I need you." Sophia was now balling her eyes out. I tried to reach out to her, but my arms weren't moving. Oh god, am I dying? I can't be. Auggie spoke next with an uncertain tone in his voice. "Sophia I know you just met him, but you seem okay with everything that's going on around you right now." Sophia's warm voice filled my body now. "Yes Auggie, it is strange but I feel like I've been with him all my life." "Sophia, that is good than. That is how you are supposed to feel. This is defiantly a good sign you guys are true mates. I need you to do something for me, and Noah. It might bring him back to us." Man this is hell, I am here, why can't I tell them. I can feel myself falling deeper and deeper into whatever this is I'm going in. Auggie was speaking again, but his voice is fading. "NO, NO, AUGGIE, SOPHIA IM FALLING HELP ME!" I try to yell for help but nothing is coming out anymore. All I know is Auggie is trying to figure out something to help.

My lips are tingly feeling now. Why though? I can feel warm pressure on them, it feels so good. And the taste, the taste reminds me of oranges, and pineapple. No wait it tastes like sweetness. The taste and the tingle goes away slowly. "NO NO come back!" I try to shout out. Still nothing. Just my shouting in my head. The sweet taste came back, and the warmness. This time I feel pressure, pressure that makes me want to hold Sophia in my arms. My head finally cleared, and i realized what was going on. Auggie must think that if Sophia feeds me by a kiss it will bring me back. Sadly, it was working. The fading was going away and Auggie's voice was coming back stronger then ever. I can feel Sophia's hand on my cheek now; it was light as a feather. Her other hand gripping onto my shoulder, but not hard.

I can feel my fingers now; I was able to move them a little bit. "Its working Sophia, don't stop." Sophia deepened the kiss, and I could now move my arms. I rapped my arms around Sophia to deepen the kiss even more and to let her know I am here. This didn't startle Sophia, she kept her lips on my lips and just deepened it even more. Are lips were sequenced now. Moving together like a dolphin in the ocean. The power from the kiss was helping. I was now able to move my legs, I began to flutter my eyes open slowly, so I would not ruin the moment and also that the light wont hurt them to badly. As I opened my eyes I hugged Sophia and began to sit up. Sophia tried to pull her lips away, but I wouldn't allow her. I was sitting up now, Sophia sitting on top of me, legs on each side. I pulled away from the kiss, breaking it. I can now feel Sophia's beautiful face underneath my now warm hands.

"Thank you, my Sophia. I was beginning to fall into a dark hole." And I meant thank you to. I turned to face Auggie, but Auggie was no where around. He must have left us alone to give us space after he saw I was back.

I sat there holding Sophia close to my chest. Stroking her hair as she cries her frighten tears in my shirt. Sophia tried to sputter something out of her mouth, but I couldn't understand her. I thought she said "I love you, don't ever do that again." But I don't think she really did. I wanted to tell her I loved her too, and that I wouldn't do that again. But I couldn't make any promises, and I couldn't tell her I loved her, because I hardly know her.


End file.
